<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>backstories are such cumbersome things by 3sf_rcx (RuanChunXian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602175">backstories are such cumbersome things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/3sf_rcx'>3sf_rcx (RuanChunXian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/3sf_rcx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you are. Vampire."<br/>What if Bella was wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>backstories are such cumbersome things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts">WingedFlight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/2bf0ae3056a616b33031824890074cc7/8643c5b154106c32-be/s540x810/c1ad3a98181dd34e61afff2372a5f8e023b56823.png">This is the prompt.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward’s posture and facial expression screamed his disapproval before he even said the words, “A rape backstory, really, Rosalie, you don't see how that's inappropriate?”</p><p>“That’s rich, coming from you, Mr. Let’s Pretend to Be Vampires So I Don’t Have to Crush My Girlfriend’s Disturbing Death Fantasy,” Rosalie retorted, who had decided that if Edward was making them all do this, she would turn the horror and gore factor up to max; the sooner Bella ran away screaming and snapped herself out of this make-belief, the better.</p><p>“I think it’s creative,” Alice chirped, far too cheerful for Rosalie’s taste, “and now, here's the backstory I've come up with for me..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>